mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Myona Kwan
Character info * NAME: Myona Kwan * SPECIES: Elf * AGE: Mid to late 20's * HEIGHT: 5'7" (175 cm) * OCCUPATION: Archerer, Counterspy * CURRENT ALLIGNMENT: Lawful Good * EYE COLOUR: Blue * HAIR COLOUR: Platinium Blonde - Silver BACKSTORY Born in the Taegae Island, she is the offspring of two pure blooded elven tree line that dates back to the Liv ewood's first roots. Her closest relatives would have been removed from the picture once the girl hit the frail age of 5, only to then be taken under the wing of GreenHeart's Kingdom training unit. The disappearance of her relatives is thrown into unkown and the reason behind it was yet to be discovered. Even the members themselves would've called her and other children that were raised in the same generation a s her lucky as they were looking to raise people that were to serve the Crown in their place. In her teenage years, Myona was assigned in the Archery troup. Even though her training was exhaustive, the girl was keen to specialise in undercover scouting and sniping. Once the girl hit the second decade of her life, she was permitted to live outside the kingdom's walls under the condition of attending periodically to the unit's meetings and fulfilling duties that were to be given through her by an emissary. As the girl lived her new life in the outskirts of the Livewood Elves' forest, she was soon reconnected to her original heritage which was living in true understanding with nature. Because of that, the elf's aura made bonding with animals a genuine process where one was able to understand and help the other in the time of need. After numerous reports on Myona's progress, she would soon receive the only item that the unit was able to recover from her family's thesaurus - a book which contained studies of plants and their role, compatibility between them and possible mixtures with their respective purpose. She was quick to manifest interest in her ancestors' work and now she would occupy her free time experimenting and conceiving medicinal unguents. LIFE CRISIS: At the age of 21, only one year after her establishment in a common residence, the kingdom undergone threatens from the outlanders. As a means of protection, a war commenced and the girl would now be tasked with her first major quest - participating in battle under the official Archery name. The conflict was expanding over a considerable amount of days which caused both factions to weake n over time due to resources shortagein both personnel and food supply. Due to a weakened intake of nutrients, the girl's condition would become weary. In a moment during the combat, the girl's senses manifested their constraint and the enemy's would not let the opportunity slip by. Because of her negligence, she would cause the death of one of her 'brothers' as he jumped to aid the elf, using himself as a shield. From that point on, the girl's presence on the front would be lessened, switching her position in battle to assist the nursing team. From that point on, she swore to herself that she'd only kill if it was obligatory and no other resorts of imobilizing the adversary would be available. The war ended with the elves' victory but the losses were to stain Myona's being as most of her childhood friends were now gone. RECENT EVENTS: During one of her informal days in winter, the girl decided to scout the nearby forrest by herself as to reinvigorate her memory regarding the land's mapping. At some point, her subconcious would interfere negatively, forcing her to seek refuge in a cave in the middle of the Livewoods. Not after long and due to a missinterpretation, she'd find herself fighting with a well known bounty hunter, Nex. After everything was cleared, the two would both seek each other's help which eventually led to them spending a night together at the elf's home where their lives took a romantic change. **Future plans regarding her lore that will only be updated later Category:Government Characters Category:Other Character